


The IAHAC Annual Interholiday Picnic

by DocGyara



Series: Holiday Hijinks [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Bunny Girl, Cunnilingus, Demons, Dominance, Dominatrix, Ex Sex, F/F, Fauns & Satyrs, Femdom, Femslash, Futanari, Goats, Hermaphrodites, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Lesbreeding, Light BDSM, Magical Pregnancy, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Oral Sex, Oujo Laughter, Oujosama, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rabbits, Rough Sex, Sex, They Were Both Tops, Thighs, Tongues, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, expansion kink, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: It was summer again and that meant the annual inter-holiday picnic for everyone involved with the International Alliance of Holiday Associated Creatures. Attendance was mandatory, and that meant everyone. Including Mistress K, a winter spirit of punishment and Lapine, a spring spirit of fertility. The two women being in the same place was always a volatile situation, and this year was going to be no different.
Series: Holiday Hijinks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The IAHAC Annual Interholiday Picnic

The annual inter-holiday celebration for the International Alliance of Holiday Associated Creatures was usually a good time, but most of the assembled weren't sure why a beach picnic, in the open air, on one of the hottest days of the year, was decided to be the best for everyone. The winter-associated entities weren't feeling terribly jolly, and the fall creatures weren't very happy about it, either, judging by the number of vampires clustered under umbrellas.

Most of the creatures at the picnic were having a decent time so far, but a certain krampus and easter bunny in attendance did have the same bothersome thought hanging over their heads.

"I just don't want to deal with my ex."

Mistress K hated the summer. It being the opposite of the krampus' active season not withstanding, but the bright sun and heat weren't doing her any good. Wearing her usual outfit of a black leather dress with matching thigh-high leggings over thick-furred goat legs might not have been the best idea, but if one thing about her was true, it was her commitment to the aesthetic. She was hoping to mind her own business for the next few hours and get through the day as quickly as possible.

Lapine on the other hand, was feeling perky as usual, judging by her white-furred rabbit ears, and she was looking forward to socializing. The spring fertility spirit didn't mind the season as much. Her own outfit of stockings, detached sleeves, a g-string, and two strategically placed pasties was much more comfortable in the heat, for one. She did opt for more comfortable shoes than her usual heels, though. But with summer following her own season, it was her time to relax and enjoy the things that naturally followed the efforts of her department. 

The two had managed to avoid each other since arriving, with K by staying at a shady spot near the refreshment table and Lapine bouncing around and catching up with different acquaintances. Their strategies were soon ruined when the hostess of the picnic had everyone in attendance gathered together for an announcement.

This particular event was being hosted by a colony of coastal fish-people and the events directly managed by a particularly voluptuous green-skinned fish-woman with a mass of long, frizzy hair, and a bubbly personality holding a clipboard.

"Good morning, everyone! My name is Charity and I've been placed in charge of organizing everything for today! Are there any questions before we begin?"  
"Is there any way to leave early?" Said a pale, gaunt figure underneath an umbrella.  
"Based on what I was told, everyone's attendance is mandatory according to IAHAC bylaws."

A chorus of groans rang out from the crowd.

"But I hope you don't think of it as that grim, we've got a lot of fun planned today. Besides the beach, you know, fresh surf and sand, we're also set up for volleyball and a few other games. Plus there will be live music a bit later and fireworks after sunset!"

The people in the crowd muttered lowly to each other.

"We also have free refreshments including an all-day open bar."

This last announcement elicited a cheer from the assembled magical beings.

"Well I'm glad you're all excited for something! I just need you all to line up for a head count, please group according to your season."

The assembled went back to muttering as they started getting into position. K and Lapine tried to place themselves at an appropriate but not conspicuous distance from each other, meanwhile the others arranged themselves as instructed, involving a lot of "Excuse me, sorry!", "I can't find my spot." and "You're not supposed to be here!" which unfortunately ended with a winter spirit and a spring spirit being placed right next to each other. They both looked directly ahead, but neither of them could quite resist the opportunity to needle each other, just a bit. 

It was time for the opening gambit.

"K."  
"Lapine."  
Lapine was determined to break the awkward silence. "Your... horns ... are looking well-developed."  
"And your thighs have gotten thicker since I last saw you."  
"You're just bitter that you can't get your hands on them anymore." The bunny smirked.  
"I could barely get my hands on them before."  
"Hrmph." Lapine pouted. "At least I can wear stockings."  
"That's about all you're wearing. Your personal style definitely leaves something to be desired."  
"Being desired isn't something I ever had trouble with. You should know that better than anyone."  
The goat blushed bright red, briefly at a loss for words.  
"Besides," Lapine went on, "Unlike you, I'm at least dressed for warm weather."  
The krampus glared down at the bunny. "And what, exactly, is wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
"Just looking at you makes me sweat like a goat in a sauna."  
K did her best to avoid smiling at the image. "These are my normal clothes, Lapine."  
"Well, your normal clothes make you look like...like...a dominatrix at a beach party!"  
"Cutting. Meanwhile your definition of normal clothes is very minimalist, as always."  
"Ugh! You're still one hundred percent haughty and unreasonable!"  
"And you're still immature and frivolous." K answered as part of their standard call and response.  
The bunny huffed. "I'm one hundred seven years and four months older than you, K!"  
"And after all this time you've still got the personality of a petulant teenager."  
"Trying to talk with you is pointless!"  
"And yet you still tried it. Your determination to waste my time is admirable."  
"Then it's back to silence!"  
"I wouldn't want it any other way, darling." K flashed her ex a quick smirk.  
Lapine turned away, pouting.

The two remained quiet for the rest of the headcount. At least, until the organizer approached them, clipboard in hand.

"Pardon me, but I'll need you to change, please."  
K turned to Lapine and laughed. "I told you so, Lapine. Your outfit is ridiculous and inappropriate."  
"Actually, I was speaking to both of you."  
"Pardon?!" The krampus whipped around back to the fish woman.  
Lapine started snickering at her ex. "You heard her, K."  
"You're both dressed in totally inappropriate ways. Completely opposite inappropriate ways, but still! Besides, everyone is supposed to be wearing the same outfit. There's custom t-shirts."  
"Who came up with such a ridiculous idea?"  
"It was someone named Kyle. According to this he's a kelpie."  
K and Lapine's eyes both narrowed as they growled in unison. "Kyle."  
K sighed. "That stupid water horse always has the worst ideas."  
"That does seem to be his specialty."  
"It wasn't my decision." Charity shrugged. "There's a table over there with the t-shirts and shorts, next to the changing tents. Just get into some proper clothes that fit and there won't be an issue."

The two resigned themselves to following the rules, they knew making a fuss wasn't going to do either of them any good. It took them a few minutes to make their way to the table, where they proceeded to rifle through the clothes, intent on finding some that would be reasonably comfortable. K quickly grabbed a matched set, while Lapine was having a bit more difficulty. The bunny girl found what she hoped was a large enough pair of shorts. One-size-fits-all rarely applies to pants. Lapine started looking for a top with much less luck, until someone spoke to her.

"Here." Said a familiar voice.  
Lapine looked up from the table to see K holding a t-shirt out to her.  
"I found this while I was looking. It's your size, right?"  
Lapine took the shirt and looked it over. "It is... You remembered." She smiled at the krampus.  
K crossed her arms and huffed, looking away. "Did you expect me to forget something about you?"

And thus the game entered it's next phase.

Going inside the changing tent together, they returned to their attempts to not look at each other and promptly failed at it. Neither had considered changing separately, being more occupied with sneaking furtive glances when they thought the other wouldn't notice. K really did miss running her hands across Lapine's well-toned thighs, and even more so everything she kept between them. Lapine caught herself staring a bit as K disrobed, the krampus's large and nearly perfect breasts jiggling as she moved. This was far from the first time either had seen the other naked, and this moment was a perfect reminder of their shared history.

K smirked a bit when she noticed the bunny girl watching her, and Lapine quickly looked away and went back to getting the assigned outfit on. The shirt was easy, the shorts were proving a more severe obstacle. Lapine struggled to pull them up over her legs thinking to herself that K was probably right that they had gotten thicker, but she was sure it was muscle. Mostly muscle, at least. She finally resorted to hopping up and down in an attempt to get them on but all she succeeded in doing was losing her balance and going face first into the ground.

"GAH! FUCK!" The bunny hit the ground with a thump and groaned. "Uhnnn..."  
K moved closer to Lapine, seeming to tower over the fallen spring spirit. "Having fun?"  
"Not. One. Word."  
The goat woman sighed. "Hopeless as ever." She reached down, helping Lapine back to her feet.  
Lapine dusted herself off a bit. "Thanks, K."  
K huffed and crossed her arms. "I couldn't just stand by while you humiliated yourself."  
"Either way, I still appreciated it." Lapine smiled a bit at K.  
"As long as I'm here, I'll help you with those shorts, too."

Lapine turned around and K put her hands on the bunny girl's hips, then reached down and pulled up the too-tight pants. K took the opportunity to gently run her hands across Lapine's thighs.

Lapine let out a brief moan and her smile grew. "I knew you missed doing that."  
K quickly pulled her hands away. "Well, I was just in the area." She huffed again. "And I did, yes."  
"Are you giving in this soon, K?" Lapine said playfully.  
"Oh, I'm not ready to surrender yet." She leaned in close and added, in a seductive whisper:  
"Naughty girl."

Now dressed in the same matching t-shirt and shorts combo as everyone else in attendance, the two stepped out of the changing tent together and surveyed the picnic in it's full glory. The sound of the tide rolling in and out, someone recruiting players for volleyball, the distant call of a seagull, bright sun shining, warm breeze blowing, and the crowd gathering at the bar. Lapine spoke up first.

"Hey, K?"  
"Yes, Lapine?"  
"If we make a break for it now, we can get past the treeline before anyone notices."  
"I wouldn't want it any other way, darling."

K grabbed Lapine's hand, squeezing it tightly, as the two women quickly snuck off to get more thoroughly reacquainted. Running off into the woods, it wasn't long before the two were far enough away from the picnic to have as much privacy as they needed.

Once the two women felt safe, they embraced and shared a passionate kiss.  
Lapine moaned softly. "I was wondering how long I would have to tease you, K."  
"Well, I didn't want to give you the satisfaction of an easy win."  
Lapine giggled. "Oh? You weren't planning on satisfying me?"

K quickly pinned Lapine to a tree, trapping the bunny girl with her arms and looming over her.  
"I'm more interested in what you can do for me, naughty girl."  
K kissed Lapine again, this time using her long tongue to get a taste of the other woman.  
Lapine giggled again. "I've never done a single naughty thing in my life."  
"Well, you did break my heart." K gave Lapine a fond smile.  
The bunny sighed contently. "I missed you so bad, K."  
"And I've missed everything about you, Lapine."

K slid her hand between Lapine's legs and started fingering the bunny girl's pussy, stroking her lips and very gently rubbing her clit. Lapine's breathing started getting heavy, moaning a bit from K's treatment, the krampus knew all of her weak points and it wasn't long before Lapine's herm cock made itself known. The bunny girl was rock hard and ready to please K, as she always was.

"I missed this, especially." K smirked and wrapped her fingers around Lapine's bunny boner.  
"Ara ara, were you planning to use this nice, firm bunny cock on me, you naughty girl?"  
"I've thought about it a few times." She smirked. "But only if you want some special treatment, K."  
"Oh, I want everything you've got to offer." K gave it a quick squeeze. "Everything."  
Lapine knew exactly what K was thinking. "How about we make our traditional wager?"  
"Ohohohoho!" K laughed haughtily. "If you're that eager, how could I say no. Normal rules?"  
"Winner gets the satisfaction of a job well done, loser gets to take her turn playing mommy."  
"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." K gave Lapine another kiss, with more tongue this time.

With this, the two players entered the endgame of their little back and forth.

K released Lapine and the two very quickly discarded their outfits, turned to face each other. Lapine had a sweet smile on her face, while K had a smug grin, but the mood rapidly changed when Lapine shoved K to the ground and quickly had her pinned, straddling the other girl.

"You've always been my favorite breeding bitch, K." Lapine looked down at K with a wicked smirk.  
The bunny girl started fingering the krampus. "Oooh, you're already dripping wet, you horny goat."  
K moaned, finally giving in to the fertility spirit. "Please! I can't take any more teasing, Lapine!"  
The bunny girl laughed. "I could draw it out... But that wouldn't be nearly as much fun!"

Lapine gripped K's hips and shoved her herm cock into the krampus, starting to plow K's fertile soil. K immediately let out a horny moan, extremely thankful to be getting this treatment from Lapine again. The bunny girl put her cock to work, making K take the full length as she fucked her, only eliciting more moans from the normally dominant goat woman.

"Is that all you've got? You're...huff...losing your touch!"  
"I'm just getting warmed up, K!" Lapine picked up the pace, giving K exactly what she wanted.  
"More! More! MORE!" K begged as her moaning got louder.  
Lapine kept grinding K into the dirt. "You know what I want to hear! Let it out!"  
"I won't... uhnn... I won't give you the s-satisfaction... hnnn... That easy!"  
Lapine giggled. "If you're gonna make me work for it, I won't disappoint you!"  
Lapine started pounding K full force, making the krampus get louder and louder until she was finally driven over the edge into the kind of orgasm that only Lapine could give her, punctuated by K letting out a massive bleat like the horny goat she was. Lapine laughed triumphantly, but she wasn't about to slow down.

K loved the feeling of Lapine's cock inside her, no one else in the world could fuck her as well as that horny little spring spirit did, and she was going to give in and enjoy every single minute of it. Lapine was having just as much fun as the winter spirit, K's pussy was always the tightest, she knew just how to squeeze and really drive the bunny wild. She wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer.

"Do you really want it, K? Last chance to stop!"  
"Stop running your mouth and give it to me, naughty girl!"  
Lapine grinned as she thrust her cock deep into K. "Prepare to receive the blessings of Spring, K!"

Lapine finally reached her climax, her body going electric with pleasure as she began to pump cum into K's waiting body. The krampus could feel the hot, fertile bunny girl cum flooding into her womb and she was loving every second of getting filled. Lapine, being a fertility spirit, never disappointed. The volume even made K's midsection start to bulge slightly and the results were undeniable. The krampus already knew she had gotten bred, but she wasn't going to stop now.

K smirked. "You call that a blessing? You've given me handshakes more impressive than that!"  
K locked her legs around Lapine and managed to wrestle her until K was the one on top, Lapine pinned beneath her with the bunny girl's herm cock still deep within the krampus.

"I'm going to give you the rough treatment you deserve, naughty girl. And you're not getting released until I've gotten everything I wanted!" K started mercilessly riding Lapine's cock.  
The bunny groaned as K mounted her. "N-not so hard, K! I need just a minute!"  
"Ohohoho!" K laughed again. "You can't fool me, naughty girl. I know when you're holding back. And we're only getting started!" K was going to get every last drop of what Lapine had to offer.  
"F-fine then! I'll just have to give as good as I'm getting!" Lapine grabbed K by the hips and started thrusting in time with the krampus' merciless treatment of her bunny breeding tool.

The two lost themselves in the raw passion of having found each other again, not knowing how much time they had spent in the forest. With K taking Lapine's cock as a toy for her own personal pleasure, while Lapine was driven to orgasm over and over again, leaving K with a significantly bloated midsection from the sheer volume of cum that was pumped into her womb. Even for a fertility spirit, Lapine was starting to run out of energy, but at least the bunny girl felt confident that she had won the friendly little wager she made with her on-again, off-again lover.

K finally seemed satisfied, inhaling and letting out a contented sigh as she lifted herself off of the nearly exhausted bunny girl, who was still trying to catch her own breath. She slowly stood up, feeling a bit fatigued herself, and briefly wondered if she had been a bit too rough on Lapine. Certainly not, she thought to herself, they were both quite familiar with each other's needs and boundaries, the two women having long ago learned how much give and take the other required.

"Mmm. Just like old times, right?" K towered over her lover, who was still prone on the ground.  
"I think that was a new record for us." Lapine got into a kneeling position in front of the other girl.

The krampus rubbed her swollen midsection, she could feel the pressure building in her womb and knew that could only mean one thing. Not that she ever had any doubt in Lapine's abilities.

"You've never once failed to breed me, darling. Today was no different. Look, it's starting."  
K smiled happily as her belly started to swell. Growing larger and larger with Lapine's babies. Lapine watched with rapt attention, watching her lover grow full with child was always her favorite part. K was loving it, too. She had learned to take great pleasure in the pregnancies that Lapine gave her, not that she ever let anyone else impregnate her. Although they were often separated, K was resolute in her vow to never bear a child by anyone else. That privilege was for Lapine alone.

Lapine put both hands on K's pregnant belly, gently rubbing as it kept swelling bigger, soon the krampus looked full term with quintuplets, at least, but she knew the growth was far from over. "Speaking of new records, look what you've done, darling. You'll have to take responsibility."  
"Don't I always?" Lapine giggled and rested her head on her pregnant lover's swollen midsection.

K was loving every minute of this, especially when she felt the first kicks from Lapine's daughters.  
Lapine's ears perked up as she felt them, too. "Ooh, they're active already. Our beautiful children."  
The bunny girl kissed the goat's pregnant belly and nuzzled it happily. "Looks like I win the wager."  
K's sweet smile slowly turned into a wicked grin. "Oh, our little bet isn't over, darling. Far from it."  
Lapine, continued obliviously cuddling her lover. "What do you mean, K? I got you pregnant."  
K, of course, had even more fun planned for her favorite playmate, but Lapine had to be reminded of the rules first. The krampus, letting her dominant nature come back to the surface, grabbed the bunny girl's chin and lifted her head to meet her own gaze. "I'm not done with you, naughty girl."

K lifted one leg and stepped on Lapine's shoulder, pushing the bunny back with her cloven hoof.  
"Did you really think I was just going to lay back and play the sweet submissive little mother goat to another litter of your little bunny babies? Then you must've forgotten who I am, darling."  
Lapine tried not to smile, she knew when it was time to play her role. "K? What do you mean?"  
"Darling little Lapine, you know that's not the correct way to address me. Say my name properly!"  
"Mistress K! I didn't mean to disrespect you! I'm sorry! I'm here to serve you, Mistress K!"  
"That's right, darling. As much fun as getting bred by you is, we're in this together, naughty girl."  
K gave Lapine a shove with her hoof, the bunny girl falling back to the ground, legs splayed.

As Lapine laid on her back, she suddenly started to feel an intense pressure, deep inside her body.  
She clutched her midsection and groaned. "Mistress K, something's happening! I can feel it!"  
Lapine looked down and could see that her belly was already starting to bulge, and that could only mean one thing. She started to rub her belly as she became more obviously pregnant.  
It certainly wasn't the first time she had gotten bred by K, but it still came as a surprise.

"Mistress K! You got me pregnant, your babies are growing inside me!" Lapine let out a soft moan, she loved the feeling of being pregnant, especially the expansion. Lapine was almost always the one doing the impregnation, but K was here, and she was the only one who could knock her up properly.

The bunny girl was in pure ecstasy as her pregnancy progressed. Soon, Lapine's rapidly expanding pregnant belly was nearly as big as K's own, and quickly growing even bigger still.  
Mistress K put a hand on Lapine's swollen midsection, softly rubbing it. "Are you happy, darling?"  
"Oh, it feels amazing! Nothing in the world is better than this." Lapine sighed contently.  
"Ohohoho!" Mistress K indulged in more haughty laughter. "And what do you say?"  
"Thank you! Thank you for getting me pregnant, Mistress K! I love having your babies!"  
"If you're doing to use that tongue to thank me, get on your knees and do it properly, naughty girl!"  
"Yes, Mistress K! Anything you want!" Lapine was more than happy to please K.

Mistress K stood over the pregnant bunny, legs spread, waiting for the submissive fertility spirit to do as she was told. Lapine quickly got into position and went to work, first licking K's clit as a warm up, then moving on to nibbling and eventually gently sucking on it. She had plenty of time to perfect her technique, knowing how to perform exactly the way K liked it. And K made it very obvious that she was enjoying it, softly moaning at first, but she couldn't resist the bunny girl's highly skilled tongue for very long, and soon let out another very loud goat bleat.  
"More! More! You're not allowed to stop until I've had my fun! GIVE ME MORE!"  
Lapine gleefully obliged, doing her absolute best to pleasure her beloved krampus.

Eventually, Mistress K was satisfied with the pregnant bunny girl's hard work.  
"That's enough for now, darling. You've done a wonderful job, just like you always have."  
Lapine looked up adoringly at the krampus. "Anything for you, Mistress K!"  
Mistress K smirked deviously. "You look thirsty, darling... Do you want a drink?"  
"Yes, please, Mistress K! Thank you!" Lapine licked her lips, knowing exactly what was next.

Now that she was going through a pregnancy once again, Mistress K's already ample breasts had swollen larger with mother's milk. She knew how much her darling little bunny loved the taste of it and she couldn't bear to deny Lapine something she enjoyed so thoroughly. K got into a lower position, to make it a bit easier for the bunny girl. Lapine was almost hypnotized by her pregnant lovers big, heavy milky tits, watching them jiggle with a thirsty look in her eyes. 

K lifted one of her breasts up to the bunny girl's lips. "Go ahead, enjoy you treat, darling."  
Lapine happily started drinking, the sweet, creamy flavor filling her mouth. "Mmm..."  
"That's right, have as much as you want." Mistress K was certainly enjoying the experience, too.  
Lapine greedily drank the breast milk of her pregnant lover, eventually taking a break for air.  
"Thank you, Mistress K! I missed how delicious your milk is." Lapine giggled.  
"Ara ara, I'm glad you're so happy, Lapine. You've been such a good girl today, and you've earned a special reward." Mistress K licked her lips with that very long krampus tongue of hers.  
"Now, why don't you lie back, spread your legs, and let Mistress K treat you the way you deserve."

Lapine knew when to follow Mistress K's instructions, getting in a position to receive.  
Mistress K got on her knees and put her head between the bunny girl's legs and went to work, her long, agile tongue eating out the pregnant bunny girl's pussy. Lapine was moaning immediately. As much pride as she took in her own technique, nothing could compare to someone as naturally gifted as K was and Lapine was feeling every little motion of the krampus' tongue as it explored her depths. 

But Mistress K still wasn't done with the Lapine, she put one hand on each of her pregnant lovers breasts and started to softly massage them. The rabbit girl didn't have quite the same assets as the goat woman, but they had already started filling with breast milk since Lapine's pregnancy began. This extra special treatment elicited an even more vocal response from the bunny girl, moaning louder and louder as she started losing herself in a haze of pleasure. Mistress K gave Lapine's milky breasts a sudden, firm squeeze, causing them to spray milk up into the air and this was enough to finally bringing the pregnant bunny girl to a climax, waves of pleasure washing over her entire body.

Lapine was nearly limp and trying to catch her breath, exhausted from all the vigorous lovemaking between the two women. K laid down next to the bunny girl and snuggled up closely with her.  
Lapine inhaled sharply and sighed. "Wow. I think you've gotten even better at that."  
"Well, I've gotten very familiar with just how you like it, Lapine." K chuckled a bit.  
"I am just a little bit disappointed, though." Lapine remarked as she basked in the afterglow.  
K blinked "What do you mean? What could possibly be disappointing about today?"  
Lapine pressed her pregnant belly into her partner's equally swollen tum.  
"We got each other pregnant, so It's a draw. That means we both lose this time."  
K chuckled again. "Oh, my precious little Lapine. I'm fairly sure that means we both won."  
"Oh, K! Nothing could make be happier than being here with you, like this, together, right now."  
"I wouldn't want it any other way, darling." K smiled fondly at Lapine and kissed her.

It was nearly sundown before the two decided to rejoin the picnic, the pair of pregnant women helped one and other back into their own clothing, which barely fit and did nothing to cover their now very swollen bellies, full with each other's children. Together, the winter spirit and the spring spirit casually strolled back to the beach, tightly holding hands, fingers entwined.

Nearby, a vampire under an umbrella looked on. "K and Lapine are back together."  
"Again?" A leprechaun adds, cocking an eye incredulously.  
"Yes. Again."  
"Don't they do this, like, every few decades?"  
"Like clockwork." The vampire sighed, a bit weary of the messy cycle of drama between the two.  
They each took a hearty drink from the red plastic cups they were holding.

The two women were too wrapped up in their rekindled romance to notice that several of the beings in attendance were passing around small denominations of cash to others. 

Many events in this world seem to happen almost by chance, but a few things were quite reliable, and could be depended on just as surely as spring comes after winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That was a lot of work, but I'm really happy with it and I hope everyone here enjoys it!
> 
> This is my special release for my one-year anniversary of posting stories online, and I tried to make it the very best!
> 
> And this is only the first part! I promise to...deliver...a part two later on. I wouldn't leave my dear readers hanging.
> 
> Thanks for your time, and comments are always welcome! Leave a shout if you liked it!


End file.
